


The Day It Started

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bad Puns, Build up, F/M, Hurt and comfort, Mute Frisk, Parental Toriel/Asgore, Pasta Loving Skeleton, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to a new town, you begin working a badly paid, low and dingy diner. Your life was boring, your manager gives you hell and your family are now practically non-existence. The day your day changed was the day the short, comical skeleton came into your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, my first Undertale fanfiction. I have plans! Critic is much appreciated!

Sans x Reader  
You sat in your dingy apartment quietly, thinking to yourself as you laid back wishing the day could go on longer than it actually would. You checked the time, 22:24pm. With a heavy sigh you stretched your body out on the sofa, less than twelve hours to go before your shift started, again. You hated Monday mornings, relished Sundays and adored Saturdays, simple as. 

The only thing you had to look forward to tomorrow was apparently one of the monsters that had appeared form the underground was joining your work place. It had disgusted you that people had been making bets on its ‘form’. Animal, Skeleton, Blob… you hated it when they talked about them like that. For the past two years, the media had been filled with hatred for the monsters, even though they had apparently been ‘accepted’ in the society. They hadn’t even got basic human rights yet, you’d seen monster after monster be banished back to the underground due to false murder charges, robbery or sexual harassment.

Some part of the issue was that a lot of the monsters had powers, anything from super strength, summoning and in rare cases teleportation. So you could see why if no one was caught at the scene but there happened to be a monster around, you could guess the outcome. Either way, considering you worked at a simple restaurant doing the night shift, you knew you’d welcome him. It was an extremely bad job with minimum wage, but it got you through. 

Payed the rent, bought you food and your Netflix premium account. You came home every night smelling of fatty burgers and fries, even a shower didn’t totally erase the stench from your body. After binging through another half decent tv series, you decided to hit the hay, cuddling up to your messy grey bed sheets, you never saw a point in making the bed anyway. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The morning came too quickly, the sunlight burst through the blinds in your bedroom, piercing your vision as your dreary eyes adjusted the morning rays. You stretched, twisting in your sheets, sighing at the extreme cold of the bed frame. You didn’t want to get up, you wanted to lay there, starfish-ed against the bed sheets. You didn’t want to do an eighteen hour shift, or flip burgers, sweep floors, rattle fry pans and listen to moody midlife crisis moms… the list built painfully in your head. Not forgetting your bad pay with your even worse boss with your even worse co-workers. 

You slammed your head forcefully onto the bed, kicking at the mattress in frustration before managing to stand to your feet. You dug out the fluorescent yellow workers outfit you hated, shoving it on and running a comb through your messy hair. Quickly slipping into your shoes you rushed out of the door and down the dingy apartment stairs. The apartment building was empty, cold, creepy. You practically ran down and up the stairs every day, getting home at 4am every morning was never pleasant, especially not for a young female women.

The highway was buzzing with noise, businessmen with phones leeched to their ears pushing past the crowds, mothers pushing their prams shouting at their husbands equalling the noise of their squawking child. You plugged your headphones firmly into your ears, angered by the noise around you, knowing it wouldn’t much improve at work. The neon sign came into view in the morning sun, red and yellow matching the uniform. As you walked into the restaurant (if you could even call it that) you noticed that only a few customers sat around the side of the restaurant eating quietly. Only one person stood at the till as everyone else had gathered round the back of the restaurant near the drive-thru window. 

“Hey you!” From the corner of my eye you see your best friend Sal. Sal was the only thing about this restaurant that kept you sane. “He’s finally here!” Sal sat with her head leaning against the window, snacking on one of the greasy burgers on her morning break. “Brendan won the bet, skeleton through and through.”

“He has a name Sal.” You frowned at Sal, crossing your hands.

“Sorry, Sans is his name.” Sal pointed to the back of the restaurant. Talking to the manager, stood a short little skeleton. A large puffy blue winter coat wrapped around himself with sweatpants and multi-coloured sneakers suited him rather well. His eye sockets were dark, two white pinpricks of pupils peered through the darkness. He looked cute, you shook the thoughts from your head, he’s a skeleton! 

“I better go and say hello, seeya later Sal.” You gave Sal a small wave and wandered over to the short skeleton, he turned away from the manager with a yellow uniform neatly folded in his hands, a small grin spread across his jawbone. He looked up at you.

“Uh! Hi there!” You stuttered out nervously, you felt stupid for introducing yourself this way but you continued regardless. “I’m Y/N! I heard you’d be working the night shift with me, since the person who use to do it with me got fired and all…” The skeleton raised an eyebrow cockily before nodding reassuringly. 

“The names Sans. Its ice to meet ya.” After seeing your quiet giggle, the skeleton’s grin grew wider. “You’ll learn I’m somewhat of a joker.” 

You gave a warm smile. “I can see.” 

The two of you stood in an awkward silence before Sans spoke.

“Lettuce depart. My actual shift doesn’t start for another few hours.” Sans scratched his head before smiling stylishly at you. 

“Shall we ketchup later?” Your face flushed at the realisation of your sentence, you waited for the fellow comedians approval before you heard a burst of laughter.

“Yes kid. Don’t worry.” He ruffled your hair patronisingly before turning to walk out of the restaurant, hand in the air waving goodbye. “I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

You didn’t bother shouting goodbye as he walked out onto the road, turning right and out of your sight. You smiled slightly, you’d made a friend.   
The day went past rather eventless. Thankfully your manager had decided to leave early so the atmosphere of the restaurant was calmer than usual. You checked the time, 22:00. Only five more hour so hell you had to endure… it was around this time less people came in the restaurant so you could manage it by yourself. 

After all, fries were stock piled from earlier and you only had to reheat some already cooked patties. The automatic doors to the restaurant opened and in came Sans. He looked cute in his yellow and red work uniform, he shot you a cocky grin and wave. You waved back smiling as he waltzed over

“Evening.” His deep voice pierced the air as he leaned against the counter. “How’s life been keeping ya in the past few hours?”

“Its okay… its quite quiet now for the rest of the night so I don’t have to worry about having to run around constantly.” You stuttered out a breathy laugh as he listened intently.   
“Is this your first job?” 

Sans nodded. “Me and my brother, Papyrus, we were late comers from the underground. We’ve lived here for about a week now so I was really happy I got this job practically instantly. I donut know what we would of done if not.” 

You chuckled at the unexpected pun. “Comedian then I’m assuming?” 

His eyes lit up. “Nah, I just like to keep things happy, lively. I’m use to doing it for my brother, he says he hates the puns but I nacho he loves them really. He’s a real fibula.”   
You were laughing in tears suddenly, the puns themselves were bad, really bad. But the way he presented them, the monotone, nonchalant voice completely contrasted with the smile and laid physical approach he had going on. 

“Well if you ever want I could show you and your brother around sometime. It’s only a small town after all, got some nice parks, a little meadow, as you can see we live by the coast… Italian restaurant right round the corner fr-“

“-Italian?” Sans interrupted quickly, you nodded in response. “Sorry my brother has a… um, love for spaghetti. Well, I say love. Its slowly turning into an annoying fetish, he can’t even cook it that well.” Sans smiled slightly at the thought of his brother, you noted this for future conversations. 

“I’ll have to take you two sometime!” You patted him on the shoulder.

“Please. To be honest, since I’d never trust my brother with a job, ill be the one working and neither of us like going out alone… people aren’t exactly accepting nowadays as I’m sure you know.” San’s put his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, I know… did the manager teach you what you’d be doing…?” You questioned, raising an eyebrow at the short skeleton.

“Er no. He said you’d be able to help me with that actually.” You sighed, however happily offered to help the skeleton out.

“Its easy, not like there’s a skele-ton of paperwork or anything.” You pointed your fingers at him in hope of appreciation.

The skeleton chuckled a deep laugh. “Hah, lead the way.”

“Well when you’ll get in you’ll have to wipe down the counters because to be honest everyone forgets…..” The next half an hour went by quickly, you showed Sans around and helped him get use to the place. He was a quick learner, which you were thankful for, recently the newbies the manager had been hiring were extremely slow. 

“And… that should be it. Oh! Also because the restaurant closes between four and five every morning for stock delivery, we get the leftover food. Its not even that bad if you cook it fresh.” You smiled, taking a sneaky bite out of a burger you’d had grilling on the side.

“Great, do you guys have large bottles of ketchup?” Sans asked innocently.

“Ketchup?” You questioned, confused and baffled by the request. Sans nodded. “Yeah sure, under the counter. We stock them every morning. The leftover just gets thrown away.” 

“So you think no one will mind if I took the leftovers?” The innocence on his face made you feel warm, you would feel embarrassed if this was you.

“Nah, knock yourself out.” Sans smiled at your reply.

“Oh I will.” He chuckled.

The rest of the shift went by similarly to the day, uneventfully. However today you were never bored, Sans would pull out a pun every now and then, you two would talk about his brother, food preferences, life on the surface. You two worked in perfect unison, almost as if you’d done it before.   
3:45am. The time had gone much faster than usual, you opened up one of the takeaway bags and shoved a large portion of chips, chicken nuggets and a few burgers in the bag.

“Erm, big appetite?” Sans chuckled at the portion you’d created for yourself.

“I am a growing women Sans… I almost am quite a fan of the food here” You blushed embarrassingly, you were very content with your body size and quick metabolism. You didn’t seem to put on or gain weight no matter what you ate.

“So what apartment block you guys living on?”

“Autumn Block. Top floor, number three. You?” You stared at Sans in shock.

“Erm… me too. Well not your exact number of course! I live a floor below you, number one.” Sans smiled at this fact.

“What a nice coincidence, I’m sure we will be seeing a lot of each other then.” He went to hang his uniform cap on the rack before stopping “Actually (y/n), from what I’ve gathered you’re not afraid of us are you.”

You shook your head. “I treat you like I would treat anyone else.”

“Well… I have this ability… er, useful tidbit really.” You were instantly intrigued.

“Tell me!” You sat on one of the stalls at the front of the counter while Sans fiddled with his thumbs. 

“I can teleport to places I’ve seen before within a certain mile radius.” Your eyes widened, if anything, that was something you were not expecting at all. “My brother has something similar, just not as advanced as I have it.” He paused. “What I’m trying to say is I can take you home that way if you want, I know there’s been a lot of crime lately and I’d hate for you to get hurt, you would be targeted after all… being a young women at all…” Sans finished his sentence quickly, stuttering it out.

“Sans, if it saves me walking thirty minutes that would be brilliant. What do I do?” You approached the skeleton.

“I need you to hold onto me, firmly.” The whites in his eyes had gone now, all you could see in his eye sockets was pitch black. “And you need to not let go.” The deepness of his voice pierced your ears as you placed your hands on his shoulders. You knew it was deep but at this distance it made you shudder. Sans pulled your legs around his waist holding you up.   
“Ready?” You felt slow breathing against his chest, the rising and falling of air humming against his ribcage. It felt old, you could feel the outline of each one of his bones, ribs, clavicle and shoulder blades, they felt warm and… alive. 

“(y/n) you okay?” Sans was looking down at you with a worried look.

“Y-yeah sorry. Go ahead.” Sans smiled.

“Hold on.” You closed your eyes as you felt it happen. You felt like you were falling from one of those big roller coaster rides where it would drop you suddenly. You felt your stomach rise and your hair get caught in some form of air current. But then it all stopped, Sans gave you a moment to catch your breathe. It took you a few minutes to realise that you were literally clinging onto him for dear life, you fingers slightly digging into his shoulder blades. 

You looked up at him and saw a slight blue colouring begin to appear on his cheeks, as you quickly got down you dug your finger accidentally into one of his ribs through his uniform. His eyes widened and the blue colouring deepened.

“I’m sorry! I didn't mean-“

“Chill kid its cool.” The colouring had faded now and he was back to his old cocky self. “It gets easier after a few times, glad you didn't just freak out though, you’re not like other humans.” You smiled as you realised you were in front of your apartment door. “I will see you tomorrow, ketchup later kid.” 

Before you had time to thank him, he left. You sighed and began to fumble for the keys to your apartment, as you unlocked the door and got in you stood and thought for a second. Was he… blushing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, excited to see an old friend. But after your day a work, meeting some new friends and an unexpected turn of events. You knew your life was going to get a little more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, Im happy so far with the reception of the fanfiction! :D I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, I update every few days so dont worry, we'll get there! Also send me your thoughts! I have a tumblr, id love to hear them!
> 
> http://sansational-undertale.tumblr.com/

You didn’t remember much of your dreams, you would of like to of thought it was filled with money, a bigger house, your lifelong dream (which was definitely not becoming a server at a dingy diner.) You weren’t much of a dreamer, to you sleeping meant laying your head on a pillow and then the next you’d be up and awake in the grey coloured sheets you adored. For some reason, you had the faintest idea that Sans might have been in your dreams. You didn’t exactly see bones, nor a large, menacing grin. But you woke up, with the oddest thoughts of comeback puns to say to your co-worker today. You smiled to yourself, maybe meeting the short skeleton had inspired your comedic side.

You stretched, slipping on your blue fluffy slippers as you walked to the mirror. You were tired and you sure looked it, large purple patches encircled the bottom of your eye and in all honesty, you didn’t wear much makeup. You gave makeup a thought, maybe you should start considering the obviousness of your sleep deprivation. You walked through to the kitchen and carefully selected your favourite bag of tea, dunking it into a mug whilst applying large amounts of sugar. What could you say? You needed the energy.  
As the kettle began to boil away, whistling quietly you stood and thought to yourself about last night. 

Teleportation has scared you slightly, it didn’t remind you of much and the only thing you could compare it to was a roller coaster drop. The thing that scared you the most was Sans, not himself but the aura he gave off whilst doing it. At the time you were only thinking about how you felt but now you reflected. His bones had shuddered, you swear even through the darkness of your closed eyelids you saw blue. Now the blue that had slightly shaded his cheeks, a piercing blue which made you feel unnerved, as if it was plain unnatural. 

You sighed, surely everything about him was unnatural, so why out of everything, his bones, anatomy, even the teleportation, why did the glow of an eye scare you so much? The dinging of the kettle snapped you out of your thoughts as you quickly poured in the water and milk, taking a long gulp to soothe your nerves and pick up your feet. You checked the time, you had enough time to grab breakfast on the way to work. This splendid rarity for you made you happy, often enough you slept in late so you ended up eating greasy bacon and hash browns after the breakfast shift (to be honest though, the hash browns were pretty good.) and either that you felt too sick to eat. 

You quickly pulled on some clothing and made your way out of the door, double checking the lock before once more rushing down the stairs of doom. You walked down the street for about ten minutes until you got to a small little food stand at the entrance to a park.

“Hello there!” The man at the stand smiled with warmth “Long time no see! Are my fishies not good enough for you now?” The young man harrumphed before turning his back on you.

“Now now Simon, your fish is the best in town. Now, my usual please?” You handed over some money and smiled at the stand owner. Simon had been the first person you’d properly met when you’d moved here, he showed you around and it became and odd sort of tradition you’d get fish and chips from his stall when you could. Unfortunately when your shift times changed, you’d odd breakfast’s became less and less common, so being able to spend the start of your morning with Simon was a blessing.

“How’s work been?” Simon smiled as he freshly battered the fish. “Considering the state of your face id assume tiring.”

“You love to fish out compliments don’t’cha.” Simon smiled at the odd little pun. “Nah, its okay. I barely have to pay for food anymore, which helps cause it keeps getting more expensive everyday.” You glared at Simon.

“Hey! I have rent to pay! Its not like anyone noticed the occasional few pence more.” He dipped the fish into the hot oil, the crackling and sizzling of the batter made you smile. You were starving. Simon continued. 

“You are a young lady with expensive taste, when was the last time you cooked your food.?”

You stood, pondering this. “I-“

“I don’t mind toast or microwave meals.” Simon rattled the fries in the pan around.

“I cant remember.” You chuckled, awkwardly running a hand through your hair.

“Exactly! You need to eat more healthy, or you really will start putting on the pounds.” Simon pointed at your hips.

“Your fatty fish isn’t exactly helping.” Simon grinned at your comment.

“Just pleasing my consumers.” Simon pulled out the fish and chips and rolled them up in a box/paper wrapping, adding generous amounts of salt and vinegar. He handed it towards you. You quickly delved in, munching away at the crispy chips. “You look like you missed my food.”

You nodded quickly as you stuffed your face.

“SANS LOOK! THERES A FOOD STALL!” The loud chirp of Sans’ name cause you to swallow your food your food quickly, causing your food to get swallowed down the wrong hole. “OH NO! A HUMAN IN DISTRESS!” 

You felt skeletal finger hurriedly patting on your pack, you immediately felt better. “Ah… thank you..” You turned around, your eyes met with a tall almost goofy looking skeleton with a fashionable orangey-red scarf wrapped around his neck.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU WELL?” His voice wasn’t loud as such, it was just very high pitched, chirpy and happy.

“Um, yes thank you very much! I just swallowed a little too quickly.” You flustered a little as your eyes met with those of Sans’ who stood behind the tall skeleton.

“Good morning (Y/N), I didn’t expect to see you for at least another twelve hours.” Sans’ large smile made you feel a little better, though you were still extremely embarrassed about what had just happened.

“IS THIS THE HUMAN FRIEND YOU TOLD ME ABOUT BROTHER?” The tall skeleton looked down at you, darting around you as he judged you. “MUST BE A LIAR! YOU ARE TOO FAIR TO WORK IN SUCH A SCROUNGE OF A DINER!”

“And you’re saying I’m fair brother?” Sans’ raised an eyebrow at his compliment towards you.

“SANS! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!” Sans’ chuckled.

“What he’s trying to say is that you are very pretty.” The tall skeleton smiled slightly, it seemed he had a trouble with words sometimes, it was if he lived in the olden times. 

“Papyrus meet Y/n”

“PLEASURE!” Papyrus knelt formally and kissed your hand. You smiled a little as he did so.

“Arent you meant to be at work in a few minutes?” Sans’ asked, looking at his watch. You frowned, confused.

“No? Its only-“ You checked your phone, you were ten minutes late. “Shit! Ill see you later Sans! Bye Papyrus!” You tipped Simon and waved as you threw you late fish and chips into a bin before quickly running down to the diner. 

\- - - - - - - - - 

By the time you made it to the Diner, you were thankful the manager was out so he didn’t notice your absent. You stood at the cashier all day, taking orders, giving orders, taking orders, giving orders. It was boring, you kept checking the clock waiting for the little short skeleton to walk into the diner. Other than Sal who you rarely saw due to your night shifts and days off, he’d become your only other friend in the workplace. 

As time ticked by you kept checking phone, he should have been here by now. The manager had left, the diner was now practically empty except for yourself.

“Hey kid.” The shock of Sans’ voice made you jump, you turn around to see the short skeleton looking up at you, grinning.

“SANS! Don’t do that! You scared the life outta me..” You crossed your arms and leaned against the counter, trying to act cool, trying to ignore the fact you were sweating slightly.

“You could say you jumped out of your skin.” Sans smiled, you patted the skeleton slightly on his skull. You couldn’t stay mad at him.

“Sans!” A loud female voice rang through the diner.

“SANS YOU WORK IN SUCH AN UNESTABLISHED BUILDING.” Papyrus’ voice rang loud and clear alongside the females.

You looked over the counter. Walking through the door were a small group of monsters and a small child. A female humanoid goat with very human-like features stood next to a similarly tall male goat humanoid. They both had brilliantly white fur, calming eyes and elegant, long purple roads. The tall skeleton Papyrus wore his orange scarf alongside some oddly handcrafted fabric, was that meant to be armour? Infront of the two goat’s stood a small child who clung to the females side, she wore a purple striped shirt and had an adorable brunette bob for hair. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sans’ behind the counter.

The little girl ran over and under the counter barrier, jumping into Sans’ arms. 

“Hey there little one.” Sans’ embraced the child, hugging her close. The child looked at Sans’ and signed to him. You didn’t know sign language, but you could tell how happy she was to see Sans.

“I missed you too!” Sans’ face was lit up with happiness as he pressed his forehead against the child’s in an affectionate manner before passing her over the female goat.

“Y/N, meet Toriel, Asgore and Frisk.” The name’s instantly rang a bell.

“Oh! Um, your majesties hello!” You did an awkward little curtesy. You know all about the monster king and queen and how this little child saved them all. The story was magnificent, you kept your head bowed before hearing a roar of laughter.

“Please Y/N, do not! I am not as special as I seem, I ask for no respect as I mean to earn it first.” Asgore smiled warmly at you before his eyes wandered up to the menu. 

“HUMAN! DO YOU SELL PASTA?” You giggled slightly at Papyrus’ curious face, he looked genuinely shocked when he saw no pasta on the menu.

“Sorry no Papyrus.” You smiled reassuringly. “Burgers are nice though”

“IT IS BLASPHEMOUS!” Papyrus threw his hands up in the air. 

“Please can we have four burgers and fries young one” Toriel smiled at you, Frisk matching the loving smile whilst sitting on her shoulder.

“You know what, make that six kid.” Sans’ looked at you.

“Why six? Theres only four?” You stood confused for a minute and then realised. “Sans’ you’ve been here for five minutes and you’re already calling your break?”

The short skeleton shrugged. “Free country?” He grinned at served up a load of fries.

You took Toriel’s money and handed her some change back, then sat at the table with them as Sans’ brought over their order.

“So Sans’ how have you and your brother been?” Toriel smiled as she cut Frisk’s burger in half, the young girl could still barely fit her mouth around it.

“Um, same old same old.” Sans’ quickly avoided the subject, taking a big bite of his burger.

“You aren’t still living in that dingy apartment are you?” Toriel frowned. “That landlady is just annoying, she charges you way too much… its so violent and disgusting… when are you planning to move out?” 

“When I have enough money Toriel.” Sans’ grumbled with his mouth full.

“BROTHER TORIEL IS RIGHT!” Papyrus seemed equally concerned. “I DO NOT LIKE LIVING THERE!”

“Unfortunately brother not everyone is exactly kind to monsters.” Sans’ sighed and put a hand to his face. “I get paid well here, Im trying Toriel honestly.”

“Um.” You interrupted their conversation, you immediately blushed with embarrassment. “I d-do have space in my apartment… an extra bedroom. Its not the nicest place but it’s   
okay… if you two ever needed a place to stay you’re completely welcome. I know we live in the same apartment but people on my floor are a bit more accepting and neighbourly, plus she cant charge me extra anyway because im on a fixed contract with her…”

Papyrus’ face lit up and he ran round to you. “REALLY?”

“Y-yes… I can tell you are all loving and genuine… if its that bad I cant let you stay there being mistreated..” Papyrus hugged you tight.

“SANS WERE MOVING!” Papyrus ran out of the diner, burger in hand, still taking fast bites as he ran down the street.

“Papyrus!” Sans’ called after him angrily. “Look… I do not want your pity.” 

You frowned angrily and whacked Sans’ over the head. “Its friendship, not pity. Now go pack your stuff, Ill cover your shift.” Sans’ seemed reluctant to move from his seat.

“Sans, please. If it makes you feel better you’re gonna have to chip in with home living anyway.” Sans’ sighed at your comment and stood.

“Fine. But please do not threat to kick us out if we become a hassle.” Sans looked at you meaningfully. You could tell, he was happy, he really was. But… you guessed he didn’t want to be a burden.

“Go on! Shoo! I expect you packed soon and ready to go.” You smiled as he waddled off quickly, jogging over Papyrus, for a skeleton he was quicker than you thought he’d be.

“Y/N thank you so much for doing this… you don’t understand how much ive been nagging him to move…” Toriel looked very thankful.

“It’s the same apartment building… I just thought it might be better for them if they had someone else. Im very much so liked.” Toriel came over and hugged you tight.

The three ate their dinner and then bid you farewell, thanking you over and over for your deed. You felt pretty happy about yourself, you closed up the diner when your shift had finished. Packing a bottle of ketchup as a house warming present for Sans’ and some dinner for the two of them as you imagined they’d still be moving in. The walk home was dark, long. You hated walking home, the amount of dodgy alleys you had to pass made your hair stand on edge. Something would always rustle or clank around, making you almost jog home every night. 

For once, you walked up to your apartment at 4am in the morning and for the first time in the world, you were greeted with two friendly, smiling faces. You smiled back, the taller skeleton hugged you tight. 

“WE MOVED OUR STUFF IN Y/N!” You looked around the apartment, next to the sofa was an arrangement of black and white beanbags which actually suited the apartments colour scheme. An array or skeleton themed kitchen utensils were neatly stacked across the counters, a nice photo of the people you saw today plus two others you hadn’t recognised yet were standing smiling in a group photo.

“WE ARE VERY GRATEFUL HUMAN!” Papyrus smiled graciously.

“Unless you two want to share bedrooms… one of you is going to have to take the couch” You smiled as Sans’ raised his hand.

“I’ll take couch. Its sofa comfy.” You smiled a little at the pun, but you could tell they were tired. Papyrus was almost falling asleep where he stood. “I think we should sleep guys…   
its early and I have stuff to do in the morning… I need to go shopping..”

“CAN WE COME! SANS AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN SHOPPING!” You raised at eyebrow, Papyrus seemed a little more lively at the idea of going outside on an ‘adventure’.

“Yeah, sure. I need to know what you two like anyway.” You gave a small smile. “Come on Papyrus, bedtime.” You guided Papyrus to the guest room, he sat on the bed and made himself comfy whilst you moved in a few small boxes with ‘Pappers’ labelled on them.

“SANS! I WANT A BEDTIME STORY!” Papyrus had tucked himself snuggly into bed, Sans’ sat at the edge of the bed.

“Goodnight Papyrus” You smiled “Call me if you need anything!” You closed the door gently and sat on the couch, scrolling through your phone. You could hear the quiet soft voice of Sans’ talking to Papyrus. You couldn’t make out what they were saying but you could tell that whatever he was saying, Papyrus had began to snore. A few minutes afterwards Sans’ emerged from the bedroom yawning himself.

“All asleep?” You asked.

“Yeah, he was bone tired.” You giggled quietly at the pun. “I best I’d better hit the hay too.” You nodded politely and stood.

“Do you want any blankets? Pillows?” Sans shook his head. “Well okay, ill leave my door open just incase you need anything” You said a quiet goodnight and then went to bed yourself, you slipped under the covers, taking off your trousers and shirt before putting them on the floor. You wrapped yourself up in those warm, grey, comforting sheets. 

Falling asleep knowing, that just maybe, your life would become somewhat better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked them!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
